Sasuke y el príncipe mimado
by Vodka
Summary: Sasuke despierta en una extraña tierra, donde conoce un príncipe que lo escoge como su nuevo juguete.
1. Sasuke y el príncipe mimado

**Sasuke y el príncipe mimado.  
By:** Vodka

**Warnings: **Shonen Ai, AU, OoC.  
**A/N: **Hum. Las advertencias, son demasiado obvias. Respecto al AU... no estoy seguro, porqué... bueno, cuando lo lean, verán. Y pues el OoC... todos están fuera de personaje xD!...  
**Disclaimer: **Poner a dos chicos haciendo cochinadas, no me da la autoría de ellos :D, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto u.ù...

**Capítulo I: **_El príncipe mimado._

El fuerte viento golpeaba fuertemente las verdes praderas. Oleadas de fríos corrientes con olor a jazmín, cruzaban la extensión del campo en las afueras del reino. Así tan fuerte como el aire, era el dolor de cabeza de Sasuke.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros y lo primero que vio, fue el cielo azul brillando sobre él. Lo segundo que vio, fueron unos ojos más cerúleos que el mismo infinito.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestionó el chico que poseía esos hermosos ojos celestes.

–Uhm... – exclamó Sasuke sacudiendo su cabeza. Puso su mano sobre su frente para aminorar ese dolor. Era taladrante, casi tan doloroso como el pitido en sus oídos. Levantó la mirada y observó al chico. Su cara se envolvió en total sorpresa. – ¿Na...Naruto? –

–No, te equivocas. –corrigió el chico, mostrándole una sonrisa. – Me llamo Touzuma. –

–¿Touzuma¡No jueges, _dobe_! – gruñó Sasuke, volteando hacia otro lado. Su mirada tenía algo que parecía diferente.

–_Do...¿Dobe?_ – el chico se entristeció. Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo. –Si te hice algo, discúlpame. –

–_¡O...Oi!_ –Sasuke se levantó rápidamente. Vio que Naruto parecía estar a punto de llorar. –N.. ¡No llores, _dobe_! – Naruto, se limpió los ojos y asintió. Después sonrió. Y entonces, Sasuke preguntó: –¿Por qué actúas tan raro, Naruto? –

–No te entiendo. – dijo Naruto levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa. Su cara de felicidad, se transformó en duda e inocencia. Hasta ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la vestimenta del chico. No era el mismo estilo de traje que utilizaba el rubio. Era un traje negro, completamente pegado al cuerpo y una larga capa color anaranjado sostenida en los hombros. Detrás de sus orejas, había una corona de oro delgado, que daba vuelta en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

El suelo empezó a temblar. Naruto se cayó al suelo seguido de un sonido sordo.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa! – preguntó Sasuke asustado. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo también. A lo lejos, una nube de polvo levantado, empezó a acercarse a una velocidad increíble.

–¡Oh no! – exclamó Naruto. La nube estaba frente a ellos. Del suelo salieron unos enormes fideos que hicieron una barrera.

–Fi... ¿Fideos? – preguntó Sasuke en voz alta. Parecía estar desconcertado más que asustado.

–Es... es el ejército. Estoy perdido. – exclamó Naruto.

Un fideo de diez metros de altura se detuvo detrás de la barrera. Tenía una cara en la punta del fideo. Una cara con tres rayas en forma de bigotes y ojos cerrados. Eran exactamente iguales a la cara de Naruto.

–¿Qué diablos...? – exclamó Sasuke bajando la mano a su pierna derecha, donde debería tener su bolsa de shuriken. ¡Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó! No traía nada. Su piel en la parte trasera del muslo estaba desnuda. Bajó su mirada lentamente y se encontró completamente desnudo. Rápidamente le arrancó la capa a Naruto y se cubrió el cuerpo. –¿Por qué demonios estoy desnudo! –

–¡Aquí está, _Oujisama_! – gritó un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, con una bandana negra en la frente y con un traje parecido al de Naruto. –¡Lo hemos buscado por todos lados _Oujisama_! –

–¿_Oujisama_? – preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto corrió colocándose detrás de Sasuke y lo abrazó, encogiendo sus brazos en la espalda del chico. –¡Hyuuga _san_ váyase¡Por favor, no dejes que me lleven de nuevo!–

Hyuuga saltó del fideo y cayó de pie frente a Sasuke.

–¡Quítate de mi camino, estorbo! – le gritó Hyuuga. El hombre de ojos blancos lanzó un golpe con la mano abierta a Sasuke, quien lo esquivó fácilmente. Y le trató de patear los pies. Entonces, un golpe en la frente inesperado vino sobre él, lanzándolo cinco metros del punto donde se encontraba.

Mientras Sasuke sentía que estaba cayendo en cámara lenta, oyó el grito de Naruto, seguido de un retumbar constante en sus oídos. Después todo se volvió oscuro y perdió el conocimiento.


	2. El nuevo juguete del príncipe

**Sasuke y el príncipe mimado.  
By:** Vodka

**Warnings: **Shonen Ai, AU, OoC.  
**A/N: **Hum. Las advertencias, son demasiado obvias. Respecto al AU... no estoy seguro, porqué... bueno, cuando lo lean, verán. Y pues el OoC... todos están fuera de personaje xD!...  
**Disclaimer: **Poner a dos chicos haciendo cochinadas, no me da la autoría de ellos :D, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto u.ù...

**Capítulo II**: _El nuevo juguete del príncipe._

Se despertó gritando con ira. Volteó hacia un lado y se encontró a una chica de cabello rosa curándole las heridas. La chica se quedó paralizada por unos instantes y después, ambos se calmaron.

– Uh... Tú. – dijo Sasuke de forma despectiva. La chica lo observó y siguió limpiándole la cara.

–Parece que no te alegra verme, Uchiha. – Dijo después de pasados dos minutos de silencio. Pasaba dejó el trapo húmedo dentro de un recipiente con agua y tomó unas pinzas con una torunda de algodón en la punta. Lo mojó con una sustancia tan rosa como su cabello y tocó suavemente su brazo, donde el chico tenía una enorme raspadura. Sasuke dio un respingo y en su garganta se notó el dolor que le causaba, ya que había detenido un grito. –Tanto que te he ayudado. Y me pagas con desprecio. –

–Ugh... Sakura... – expresó Sasuke con un sonido gutural. Era imposible descifrar lo que trató de decir. Lo que él trató de dar a entender, era como una seña de aprobación.

–Pobre Uchiha. Siempre está metido en problemas. – dijo Sakura que empezó a vendarle el brazo con una tela verde y pegajosa. –Y según veo, te estás metiendo en problemas muy grandes. –

–¿Grandes? – preguntó. Él sabía que tener problemas con la realeza no era nada bueno, pero al fin de cuentas, era Naruto. O algo así.

–Mira que andar jugando con el príncipe. Eso me recuerda la vez que peleaste con el príncipe del reino del desierto. Siempre has sido un falócrata sin sentido común. – Sakura tomó una venda de tela normal y la enredó en su brazo. –Espero ésta vez, tengas más cuidado. El rey es muy peligroso. Hace lo que sea por proteger a su amado hijo. –

–El príncipe parece un típico niño mimado. – dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

–Si vas a estar con él... te recomiendo que lo trates bien. No sólo el rey lo ama, todo el pueblo lo hace. – dijo la chica. Con sus manos, recortaba un pequeño cuadrito de la tela verde y la tela normal y los unía. Después, los pegaba en las heridas de la frente de Sasuke.

–No voy a estar con él. Espera te refieres a... – Sasuke se detuvo. Su cerebro corría a mil por segundo, pensando muchas cosas posibles y más probables, pero sólo una le golpeaba la parte de atrás de su cerebro y pugnaba por salir.

–¿Ya te elegió, sabes? Ya es tarde. Su padre mandará por ti para llevarte al castillo hasta que el príncipe se canse de su nuevo juguete humano. – Sakura se levantó con las medicinas en las manos. –Y tienes que hacerlo. Si no, te lanzarán fuera del reino y ahí están todos los Itachi. Cientos de copias de tu hermano. ¿No querrás ir ahí donde están tantos Itachi, verdad? –

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sakura sonrió. El suelo empezó a temblar de nuevo, justo como aquella vez cuando se llevaron al principe Naruto.

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió tan violentamente que las bisagras se arrancaron de la pared.

–¡Señores, señores! – dijo Sakura levantando las manos. –Uchiha está dispuesto a cooperar. ¿Verdad Uchiha? – Sasuke solo dio un corto bufido.

Los dos soldados que habían entrado, escoltaron a Sasuke a un fideo gigante que estaba fuera de la casa. Uno de ellos volvió a la habitación y se dirigió hacia Sakura. – Gracias por su cooperación, señorita Haruno. –

–Fue un placer. (Inner Sakura: _Si no me pagan la puerta los demando! Shannarou!_)

Sasuke, montado en un fideo gigante con dos hombres a su lado, se desplazó por todo el reino, por la calle principal, donde había muchos comercios y por consiguiente, muchas miradas curiosas. Sasuke podía oír a la gente decir: "¿Él es el nuevo juguete?" o "Espero no lo haga llorar como el último."

Mientras cruzaba la ciudad en un gigantesco fideo con cara, Sasuke veía rostros conocidos como el de Gai _sensei_, quien estaba ebrio con una botella con un líquido rosa, o el rostro de Temari y Tsunade, que vendían comida en un puesto. "_Es mejor pasar de ser un buen ninja a un juguete, que a un vendedor de comida o un borracho cualquiera. Claro, quitándole la parte del viaje en un fideo gigante_" pensó Sasuke dándose ánimos. Y recorrió de nuevo sus palabras. Él era un juguete.


	3. Iruka, el rey arrogante

**Sasuke y el príncipe mimado.  
By:** Vodka

**Warnings:** Shonen Ai, AU, OoC.  
**A/N:** Hum. Las advertencias, son demasiado obvias. Respecto al AU... no estoy seguro, porqué... bueno, cuando lo lean, verán. Y pues el OoC... todos están fuera de personaje xD!...  
**Disclaimer:** Poner a dos chicos haciendo cochinadas, no me da la autoría de ellos :D, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto u.ù...

**Capítulo III: **_Iruka, el rey arrogante._

Cuando por fin llegó al castillo, se encontró con una fortaleza de piedra blanca, con tejados anaranjados por doquier, con vitrales en las cinco torres visibles. A su alrededor, había un foso y un puente que era la entrada al palacio. El fideo se detuvo y los dos hombres bajaron a Sasuke. La cara de los guardias parecía como la piedra, dura y sin emociones. Por lo que rápidamente, Sasuke, perdió la idea de hacer cualquier pregunta.

Sasuke caminó por largos corredores de brillantes pisos blancos y paredes pálidas, con los dos hombres a su lado. Perdió la cuenta por cuantas puertas había pasado, sólo sabía que en el fondo se encontraba una destellante puerta dorada.

Al pasar las puertas, se encontró en un salón enorme, con cientos de ventanas, por donde entraba el sol, reflejándose en el brillante suelo blanco, haciéndolo verse más blanco que en la habitación anterior. Había muchos hombres, vestidos de blanco, con una espada en la espalda. En el centro, justo donde Sasuke caminaba, había una alfombra anaranjada con ribetes dorados. En el fondo, un hombre. Vestido con una capa del mismo color de la alfombra, con cuello blanco, Iruka estaba sentado en el trono, donde fungía como mandatario del pequeño reino. En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta que nadie lo había acompañado ahí. Había caminado sólo todo ese trayecto.

–Por fin has llegado. – Le dijo Iruka con desagrado. Pensé que no ibas a acceder–

–¿Por qué pensaste eso? – Le pregunto Sasuke, indiferente. ¡Él sabía que todo esto estaba mal! Iruka no era rei, y Naruto no era un príncipe. Ni Tsunade una vendedora de comida. Ni Gai... él probablemente si, pero no le conocía esa faceta. El pensar esto, le sacó una sonrisa. Y oyó al rey llamar su nombre.

–¡UCHIHA! – Le gritó el rey Iruka.

–huh... – volteó con su típica mirada con el seño fruncido, pero sin expresión en los ojos.

–Ponme más atención. – le espetó el rey. Iruka aclaró la garganta y uno de los hombres de blanco, sacó un báculo de oro, con una esfera redonda color anaranjado, en la punta. – Como rey de Kinaru, te proclamo... Nuevo juguete del príncipe –El rey sonrió de forma burlona– y asistente personal. Tienes más derechos sobre los demás, pero no sobre la realeza y los ministros del palacio. Ahora... acércate chico. –

Sasuke se acercó, desconfiado, por el tono con que hablaba el rey.

Iruka, se aproximó a la oreja del chico y susurró algo, que hizo que el muchacho cambiara su expresión facial, a terror total.

–¡Guardias! – exclamó el rey levantando una mano. Tres hombres se acercaron e hicieron una exagerada caravana. –¡Llévenlo a la habitación del príncipe! –

Los guardias indicaron a Sasuke que pasara frente a ellos. Sin despedirse, Sasuke se desplazó por el amplio salón, con los hombres detrás de él. Al pasar la puerta, los hombres agarraron a Sasuke por los brazos y lo llevaron como si fuera un delincuente. Por más que forcejeaba, Sasuke no lograba librarse de los fuertes guardias. Y así subieron tres pisos, tras jaloneos y un reverendo escándalo, llegaron a una puerta pequeña, con tres cerraduras de plata. Uno de los hombres, abrió las puertas y lanzó a Sasuke dentro.


	4. La persona que me trata diferente que lo...

**Sasuke y el príncipe mimado.  
By: Vodka **

**Warnings:** Shonen Ai, AU, OoC.  
**A/N: Hum.** Las advertencias, son demasiado obvias. Respecto al AU... no estoy seguro, porqué... bueno, cuando lo lean, verán. Y pues el OoC... todos están fuera de personaje xD!...  
**Disclaimer:** Poner a dos chicos haciendo cochinadas, no me da la autoría de ellos :D, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto u.ù...

**Capítulo IV:** _La persona que me trata diferente que los demás._

El cuarto estaba completamente iluminado, por una ventana de vidrio transparente justo sobre una cama de hermosas sábanas de seda anaranjada. En las paredes, había pinturas de Naruto, por todos lados. Todas, sin sonrisas. Otra cosa que había por todos lados, eran animales de peluche, en su mayoría osos, gatos y zorros de peluche. Por esto, Sasuke se preguntó en qué época estaba.

En el centro de la cama, con la luz del sol sobre él, se encontraba Naruto recostado bocabajo.

–_Oi..._ – dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto que sollozaba –¿Qué pasa? –

Sasuke caminó hasta encontrarse de pie al lado de la cama de Naruto. Acercó su mano lentamente para sacudir el hombro del rubio.

Pero súbitamente, se encontró cayendo en la cama, sobre Naruto con los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello y el rostro en su cuello. Al caer, Naruto lloró. Lloró muy fuerte, apretando sus puños, mientras sus brazos estrujaban fuertemente al chico de cabellos oscuros.

Sasuke sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido estrujado, al oír un horrible gemido de profunda amargura. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, arrancándole su orgullo. Con sus brazos, acarició el cabello rubio, mientras lo oía desahogarse.

Después de dos segundos, se separó bruscamente, recuperando su soberbia.

–¡_Baka_! – exclamó sonrojado. –N... ¡No llores¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer?–

Naruto levantó su espalda de la cama y permaneció sentado. Su cara era tan inocente. Pasó sus muñecas por sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su nariz, roja.

–¿Por qué llorabas? – cuestionó Sasuke volteando el suelo.

–Pe... pensé que no ibas a venir. – dijo Naruto, con una amarga sonrisa.

–¿Cómo no iba a venir si me obligaron? – Sasuke confesaba mientras su mirada se clavó en el edredón anaranjado.

–Te... ¿Obligaron? – preguntó Naruto dudoso. Sus ojos azules se abrieron rápidamente llenos de duda e incredulidad. –Mi padre... dice que siempre aceptan venir mis amigos. –

–Pues no. Los obliga. – Le espetó Sasuke indiferente. Ahora se había dispuesto a observar una de las pinturas del joven príncipe. Entonces, Naruto bajó la cabeza. – ¿Qué pasa? –

Naruto levantó su mirada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos de nuevo.

–Puedes irte si quieres. – Dijo Naruto. Trató de sonreír, pero se volvió muy amarga. –Eres libre de irte. Nadie te tendrá amarrado aquí. –

–N... no. El rey podría sacarme del reino. – dijo Sasuke. Naruto se quedó callado. Sasuke sabía lo que Naruto necesitaba oír pero no lo dijo. Ambos oían el silencio, mientras cada uno clavaba su mirada en lados contrarios. –¿Por qué me elegiste a mi, Naruto? –

–P..porque... eres diferente a todos. No me saludaste, no me alabaste, como todos, por conveniencia... me llamas por otro... –

–¿Y querías que yo también te alabara igual que ellos? – repuso Sasuke enojado.

–N... no es eso. Yo... – Naruto movió sus ojos, desesperado, buscando una respuesta. –Yo... es que... –

–Nada¿verdad? No tienes nada que decir. – dijo Sasuke volteando hacia el cielo. La luz del sol, tocó su cara y tuvo una tibia sensación de que la sangre en su cuerpo, hervía. –No te han enseñado las palabras necesarias que debes decir en esta situación. –

–Yo no... – Naruto se quedó callado.

–¡No trates de arreglarlo! – le gritó Sasuke. Su voz retumbó en la habitación.

–Per... perdona... yo... – Naruto tenía la voz quebrada de nuevo. El nudo en su garganta, se apretaba más y más, casi sin dejarlo hablar.

–Ya. Es suficien... –

–¡NO QUIERO QUE ME ALABES! – gritó Naruto. De nuevo, lloró. –¡No necesito que me alabes¡Necesito que me ...! –

–Que te... ¿Qué? – preguntó el otro chico. Viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos por un periodo tan largo.

–Que... me... quie..ras... – la última sílaba, sonó como suspiro. Sasuke desvió la mirada mientras un tono escarlata, se reflejaba en su cara.

–No tengo por qué hacerlo. – dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda, quien se había levantado y alejado de la cama. –Ya tienes muchos súbditos. –

–¡No! – Naruto corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda. –Yo no quiero que ellos me quieran. Quiero que tú me quieras. –

–Es... capricho. – dijo Sasuke retirando los brazos de Naruto de su cuerpo. –Algún día llegará otra persona con la que puedas jugar y a mi me rechazarás como a todos. –

–Yo no te quiero para jugar. – Naruto estaba de pie con las manos apuñadas entre su pecho y la espalda de Sasuke.

Naruto puso sus manos en su cara y cayó al suelo, sollozando de forma silente. Sasuke se hincó a su lado.

–Ámame... por favor, ámame. – Naruto decía entre sus palabras casi inaudibles.

–No... no quiero... que...llores, príncipe. – dijo Sasuke que con su mano derecha, le levantó la cara y secó sus lágrimas. Sasuke lo abrazó suavemente. Naruto corresponió..

Y ahí, se quedaron ambos, por muchas horas, abrazados. Juntos, sin muchas palabras de por medio. Viendo el anochecer, y las estrellas brillar sobre ellos, Naruto se quedó dormido abrazado del chico, quien lo recostó en la cama. Y lo cubrió con una manta. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta y al tratar de abrirla, Naruto le habló.

–Quédate. – dijo Naruto. Su cara estaba de nuevo envuelta en tristeza.

–Cla...claro, príncipe. Sólo iba... a avisar que te habías quedado dormido. – explicó Sasuke. La mentira era obvia. Caminó hacia la cama y entró entre las suaves sábanas. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Sasuke se quedó quieto. Después, sintió el brazo de Naruto rodear su pecho.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Sasuke se quedó dormido y no hubo despertado hasta la mañana siguiente, con un estruendo.


	5. La despedida

**Sasuke y el príncipe mimado.  
By:** Vodka

**Warnings: **Shonen Ai, AU, OoC.  
**A/N: **Hum. Las advertencias, son demasiado obvias. Respecto al AU... no estoy seguro, porqué... bueno, cuando lo lean, verán. Y pues el OoC... todos están fuera de personaje xD!...  
**Disclaimer: **Poner a dos chicos haciendo cochinadas, no me da la autoría de ellos :D, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto u.ù...

**Capítulo V: **_La despedida._

Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue la ventana de vidrios, despedazarse sobre el. En menos de medio segundo, estuvo fuera de la cama, con Naruto entre sus brazos. Los afilados vidrios cayeron en el colchón, haciendo un sonido vibrante y aterrador.

–¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto frotándose los ojos. Por el vidrio, entraba un hombre vestido con ropas oscuras y una capa negra con nubes. –¡I...ITACHI!

–Lo sé... – Sasuke empezó a paralizarse. Sintió un miedo fuera de éste mundo. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba inmóvil, con Naruto en los brazos.

–Sa… Sasuke… Tenemos que irnos... – dijo Naruto, sus palabras temblaban y su mirada no se alejaba de Itachi, quien los veía, sin decir palabras. –Sa... su... ke... –

Dentro de él, había una batalla titánica. Su razón y su físico no respondían. El miedo lo paralizaba y lo iba consumiendo segundo a segundo.

Itachi se acercó a Sasuke y a Naruto. Cuando estuvo muy cerca, sacó de debajo de la capa, una mano y agarró fuertemente al rubio por el cuello.

–¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto. Sasuke seguía paralizado. Las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban de sobremanera, por la forma que luchaba consigo mismo. –¡Ayúdame! –

El hombre empezó a levantar a Naruto del suelo, quien se paraba de puntas para no sentirse ahogado, hasta que no pudo mas. Se levantó más de cinco centímetros del suelo.

Itachi acercó su cara a la de Naruto, quien ahora, estaba posicionado a su altura. Sacó su lengua y lamió los labios del rubio, quien apretaba sus manos sobre la del otro. Naruto empezó a perder la fuerza. La mano de Itachi sangraba. Naruto, con su último esfuerzo de infringirle daño, le clavó las uñas y le abrió la piel.

–Ayúdame… – dijo Naruto con su último aliento, seguido de una pesada y sonora exhalación. Sasuke lo vio. Dentro de su cerebro, algo se reventó. Más allá de su propia razón, estaba su corazón.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente embistió a Itachi, haciendo que soltara a Naruto. Itachi se levantó de nuevo. Sasuke agarró un vidrio de los que estaban clavados en la cama y atacó a Itachi, pero no le sirvió de nada, porque era muy lento para su contrincante.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, tosiendo, con una mano en el cuello. Sasuke peleaba con Itachi, a dos metros de distancia del rubio. Sasuke era bueno, sin embargo, Itachi era mucho mejor que él. Sasuke no lo había tocado ni siquiera una vez.

Naruto, sigilosamente, se acercó a la cama y arrancó un vidrio pequeño, que él pudiese usar en caso de ataque.

Sasuke trataba lo más que podía. Su cuerpo estaba dando más del cien porciento y no podía seguir peleando. Era tan doloroso. Entonces, un golpe en la cabeza, hizo que cayera al suelo, perdiendo todas las posibilidades de ganar. Sasuke se levantó con ayuda de sus manos y su piernas, pero Itachi lo empujó y lo hizo caer en su espalda. Sasuke no oía nada, no sentía nada y a duras penas podía ver la forma de Itachi frente a él.

Todo estaba borroso. Vio que su hermano levantaba la mano, pero no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo estaba tan pesado. Vio que algo bloqueaba su vista. Después sintió un peso caer sobre él. Sobre su cara, a la altura de su nariz, percibió una suave esencia tan familiar. Tan suave y tan hermosa. Sentía ganas de llorar y no sabía porqué. Ese olor hacía que sintiera una bonita sensación de tibieza, en su abdomen. Recordó… recordó a, su príncipe. Al príncipe mimado, conocido como Touzuma, pero al que él estaba empeñado en llamarlo Naruto. Cuando abrió los ojos, después de varios segundos de sentir ese hermoso olor, se encontró con el cabello rubio cerca de su nariz. Itachi estaba de pie, frente a ellos.

**Capítulo VI: **_¡No llores¿Es lo único que sabes hacer?  
_

–Na… ¿Naruto? – Sasuke acarició el cabello. Itachi hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo y explotar en una nube de humo. –Na...ruto... ¿Qué pa.. pasa? –

Sasuke movió la cabeza para tratar de entrar en sus cinco sentidos de nuevo.

–¿Naruto? – volvió a preguntar. Naruto estaba sobre él. Se movió lentamente y lo vio. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos. –¿Estás... bien? –

Sasuke vio con cautela el cuerpo y vio algo que jamás hubiera deseado ver. En el abdomen del rubio, estaba un kunai encajado. La sangre corría lentamente por su cuerpo. Al lado de donde estaba Itachi, estaba ese pedazo de vidrio, cubierto con la sangre del atacante.

–Naruto… NARUTO…– Sasuke había entrado en pánico. Puso la mano en su nuca y se hincó a su lado. –Naruto, por favor... aguanta... –

–Lo… derroté… solito…– dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Su voz sonaba exageradamente amarga.

–Naruto, no… Naruto…– Sasuke sintió una tristeza horrible. Su corazón parecía estar siendo estrujado. –No, Naruto. Mi príncipe. No... –

Sasuke empezó a llorar abrazado de Naruto.

–N…no llores... – Naruto posó su mano en la mejilla del chico. – ¿Es… lo único… que sabes… hacer? –

Sasuke acercó sus labios a los de Naruto y lo besó sutilmente. Cuando el chico de cabellos negros, se separó, sintiendo un sabor a hierro en los labios. Esto lo hizo llorar aún más.

–No quiero… que … me dejes. – Decía Sasuke entre suspiros. Su cara, estaba triste. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. –No quiero quedarme solo, príncipe. –

–Por favor no llores. – Naruto cariciaba la cara del otro chico. –No me gusta... verte... llorar. –

–No, no te mueras. – Sasuke se limpió las lágrimas. –¡NO TE MUERAS, NARUTO! –

–Me gusta… que me llames Naruto… me hace… sentirme una persona –común…– decía Naruto viendo a los ojos a Sasuke, quien moría de tristeza. – Te... quiero... porque... tu me... tra..tas diferente. No. Te... amo, porque... me tratas... diferente. –

–Mi amor… –dijo Sasuke en un tono ahogado por el sonido pesado de retener la tristeza en su garganta.

–Yo… te esperaré… en las puertas… del cielo, Sasuke. – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía. Un hilo de sangre, salió por su boca y resbaló por su mejilla. Al caer al suelo, se esparció formando una esfera perfecta. Así, la vida de Naruto se desvaneció.

–No te mueras, Naruto. – Sasuke lo abrazó con cuidado. –No me dejes solo.

Naruto no contestaba.

–No quiero… ¡No quiero! – Sasuke gritó fuertemente, con el cuerpo del rubio en sus manos. Sus alaridos de profunda pena, llenaron la habitación inmediatamente. Una y otra vez. Entonces se oía gritar a sí mismo.

Y abrió los ojos.


	6. Un golpe de realidad

**Sasuke y el príncipe mimado.  
By:** Vodka

**Warnings: **Shonen Ai, AU, OoC.  
**A/N: **Hum. Las advertencias, son demasiado obvias. Respecto al AU... no estoy seguro, porqué... bueno, cuando lo lean, verán. Y pues el OoC... todos están fuera de personaje xD!...  
**Disclaimer: **Poner a dos chicos haciendo cochinadas, no me da la autoría de ellos :D, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto u.ù...

**Capítulo VII: **_Un golpe de realidad._

Sasuke despertó en su habitación. En una habitación de la casa de los Uchiha. Estaba empapado de sudor frío y lágrimas en su cara. Desesperado, tomó su camisa azul y salió corriendo.

El clima de Konoha estaba bastante agradable. Muchas personas traían ropa gruesa por el frío que empezaba a azotar la región.

Sasuke saltaba en los techos, aún llorando. Techo a techo. Buscando a Naruto. Cuando llegó al apartamento del rubio, entró por la ventana, directo a su cama, despertándole.

–¡_Oi_¡Sa…Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto sobresaltado.

–Naruto…– Sasuke lo abrazó fuertemente. –Te amo... tanto. –

–Oye¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó el rubio, calmándose y abrazándolo también.

–Tuve… tuve un sueño horrible. – Sasuke decía, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza. – Tú moriste... y yo... yo no pude hacer nada para salvarte.

–Tú sabes que puedo cuidarme sólo. – Dijo Naruto con aire de suficiencia.

–Si… pero… mi príncipe... necesita guardias. A veces. – exclamó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto limpió las lágrimas de Sasuke y lo besó. Un suave beso que duró largo rato. Ambos se acariciaban.

–Ven…– Dijo Naruto, levantando las sábanas, indicándole que entrara junto a él. Sasuke entró a las sábanas, y se recostó entre las piernas de Naruto, sobre su abdomen. Naruto le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. – Y… ¿Qué más pasó en tu sueño, Sasuke? –

–Pues…eras un príncipe. Y yo era el juguete del prín... Oye Naruto... ¿No traes _nada_ debajo de la pijama? – preguntó Sasuke, ya que podía sentir la entrepierna en su espalda.

–Tehehe…– Naruto posó su mano detrás de su cabeza. –Creo que no, pero para estar seguros, búscame la ropa interior. –

–Eres un pervertido. – Dijo Sasuke sin moverse. Naruto volvió a rodearlo con los brazos.

Y así juntos, pasaron muchas horas. Besándose, hablando, acariciándose y diciéndose cuanto se amaban, el uno al otro.

–¡DIOS MÍO, NARUTO, NO TRAES ROPA INTERIOR! –


End file.
